Something New
by boycrazy30008
Summary: NEal Caffrey has just been released into the custody of Peter Burke. Peter seems drawn to the younger man. SLASH WARNING. Sequel Coming


Neal Caffrey was pissed! A week! They had given him one week to find a decent apartment within two miles of his partners house. The only apartment complexes he had found were just down right disgusting, and the FBI's housing fund for him didn't approve of the price for the condition. Not that Neal wanted to live in one of those anyway, but the alternative was to horrible to even consider for him.

Not that it mattered anymore. The choice had been taken from him. _'Its this or back to prison'_ Like he was really going to choose prison. He would do anything to escape that hell hole. He shuddered at the memories that assaulted his mind at the mere thought of the place. But that did not mean that he wanted to do _this. _But this was his last option, and this was much better than prison.

He still didn't want to do it though. The last thing he wanted was to be under constant guard of the FBI. And what was worse his only option was the FBI agent who had devoted four years of his career solely on hunting him down. The man was sure to hate him. He had no choice now. The decision had already been made. He would now be living under the roof and supervision of Agent Peter Burke.

And now he was left sitting in on of the interrogation rooms in the FBI's headquarters; waiting for Peter and the director to finish discussing the "terms" of Neal's release Which wasn't fair considering this thing was _his_ idea to begin with.

Neal Caffrey had been royally screwed over in this deal! He was supposed to be getting a second chance at freedom. How on earth was he supposed to have a shot at freedom with a FBI agent breathing down his back constantly. He had been out of prison for eight days, and he had rarely been aloud out of the FBI's headquarters. Only three times! Which according to Peter he didn't need to go anyway; he had no say in where he lived. Peter was a jerk. A hot jerk!

Yes; that's right! He thought Peter was hot. Truth be told he had been attracted to the man since Peter had first started tracking him. Not that he's tell anyone. And it wasn't because Peter was a man. He had no problems being bisexual. He didn't hide it from anyone. The reason he would never tell anyone he liked Peter was because it was embarrassing.

He had a crush on the man who hated him most. The man he should hate for putting him in prison. He couldn't help himself. Even the day they had carted him off to prison when he should have seen a smirk on the mans face; he swore he saw concern. Maybe even regret on his face. But he wasn't foolish enough to really think the man cared for him. He had made that mistake once before.

He shuddered again at the memory. He knew better than to trust someone for one simple act of kindness! Kindness could be faked. He knew that from prison. Guards who would help him one day, and then laugh at his bruises the next. It made it all the more fun for them to know that he might have trusted them.

He jumped slightly when he heard the door to the interrogation room open and slam closed. Damn. He had been lost in his thoughts. It was things like this that had caused him the most problems. He turned to give a fake smile to the person that had entered the room. Peter Burke's.

"Ready to go already?" Neal asked sarcastically.

"Not quite," Peter answered back not answering to the bait. "One last thing." He said as another man entered the room with a metal device in his hand. Neal stood a little tenser at the new arrival.

"What is that thing," Neal asked nodding towards the metal device; never dropping the faked smile.

"A tracker," Peter said pulling out a chair. "Sit down and put your left leg on the table." Neal reluctantly did so. He tried not to flinch as the man pushed up the leg of his pants, and then slapped the tracker on; securing it tightly. The man pushed a button that was out of Neal's view and he heard a small beep.

"Your all set," The man said standing up to leave.

"What exactly does this thing do?" Neal questioned bringing his foot to the floor and straightening his pant leg.

"It lets us know your exact location at all times. It has a two mile radius to my house, and it can be locked to a certain location." Peter said with a almost unnoticeable smug look on his face.

"Great!" Neal said with fake enthusiasm. He wanted nothing more than to go to Peters house and lock himself in a room. He didn't think that would cause Peter any grief. And if he kept Peter happy then his chances of staying out of prison increased. "So when do we head out?" He asked smiling up at Peter with his "annoyingly cute" grin. (According to his older brothers.)

"Now," Peter said opening the door. Neal stood and followed Peter out of the office and towards the elevator. Down in the security room Peter guided Neal over to a separate area where he was searched thoroughly before being aloud to go through the metal detector.

"A bit excessive with the searching there," Neal said Glancing behind him at the retreating security desk. Peter lead him to yet another elevator which took them down to the garages. The elevator doors opened and as Neal moved to step out he felt hiss upper arm grabbed roughly and he was pulled to the left. Dozens of memories assaulted his mind of the exact same thing happening to him; none of them ending well for him. Instinctively he flinched violently and pulled against the steely grip. Peter stopped halfway to his car as he felt the violent tugging. He looked behind them; ready to snap at Neal when he saw the terrified look in his eyes.

"Neal?" He said forgetting for a moment to growl the name. Peters voice seemed to shock Neal out of his memories. The smiling face was up in a instant.

"Is there a reason I'm being pulled or is it just to give you a excuse to put your hands on me?" Neal questioned in the annoying way he did to draw the question away from the current problem.\

"And I'm supposed to trust you not to run!" Peter growled letting Neal think the subject was dropped. He would watch him closely and try to figure it out before confronting him. Peter began dragging Neal towards the car again. Though this time the pace was slightly slower and the grip barely loosened. They reached the car and Peter pulled the passenger seat door opened and stood there as Neal climbed in; Shutting the door sharply before going around to his own side.

"Seat belt," Peter commanded reaching for his own. Neal quickly fastened his own; leaving the chest belt behind his back Peter noticed. The ride back to Peter's house was quiet and thankfully uneventful. When they pulled into the parking lot Neal unbuckled the seat belt and opened the door.

Or at least he tried to.

"Peter I think your door is broken," Neal said turning to see Peter closing his own door and walking around the car to his door; opening it easily.

"Its not broken; they've got child locks installed" Peter answered easily grabbing Neal's arm when he was out of the car.

"You've got to be kidding," Neal muttered to himself.

"Not in the slightest." Peter said as they reached the door. Once Peter unlocked it he dragged Neal into the room, and turned and locked. Then he went over to a small keypad and pressed a series of numbers. The little pad beeped and the light flicked from green to red.

"A little early for the alarm system don't you think," Neal questioned in a slightly teasing manner.

"That alarm system is tapped into the frequency of your tracker. Whenever that light is red it means that if you take one step out the front door your tracker goes off, and if you leave the back yard your tracker goes off." Peter said pointing to the keypad and talking slowly as if to a child.

"Great! A child proof car door, and personal alarm system! I can feel the trust!" Neal said sarcastically.

"Your room is up the stairs; third door on the left," Peter said moving towards the kitchen. Neal nodded once; even though he was sure Peter couldn't see it, and then headed up the stairs. He walked down the hallway slowly; taking note of where the bathroom was. Neal reached the room easily; Noting it was the last room in the hall. Meaning he would have to pass Peter to and from the bedroom; no matter what. He sat down on the bed, and looked around the room. It was decorated nicely; the bedspread matched the walls and all that, he noticed. The closet door; which had been left open; was completely stoked with the clothes he had picked out from the catalog

It was two hours later when Peters voice floated up the stairs; wakening Neal from the nap he didn't no he was taking. He sat up from the bed and felt his cheeks go slightly pink as a thin blanket fell from his upper body.

"Great! Here one night and I've already made a fool of myself!" He muttered as he made his way down the stairs. He mentally slapped himself. _And now he'll think I'm crazy cause I talk to myself! _He entered the dining room to see the table set already and Peter walking into the kitchen with to glasses of lemonade.

"I hope you like lemonade," Peter said sitting down at the table and motioning for Neal to do the same. Neal sat; looking at Peter warily.

"Lemonades fine," Neal replied with his fake grin in place.

"I'll go to the store tomorrow; so if you want anything make a list, and I'll pick it up." Peter said with hidden awkwardness

"Okay thanks," Neal said quietly. The rest of the meal passed in silence. It was after they had put the dishes in the dishwasher that Peter spoke again.

"I think we need to go over some ground rules," Peter said. His voice held a slight growl that hadn't been there before. He motioned towards the living room and gestured towards the couch. Neal sat down on the couch warily. It occurred to him that these "talks" never ended well for him. No matter what the situation was.

"So what kind of rules are we talking about?" Neal asked with a exasperated sigh.

"On a normal morning we leave for work at seven, we're at the office by seven thirty at the latest. Your prison records said you had a problem with eating and your weight test were always below average. They want me to monitor your eating habits; so you'll eat breakfast here before we leave in the morning, lunch at the office, and then dinner when we get home. Understand?" Peter asked sharply. Neal nodded his head working on keeping the annoyed look off of his face; instead choosing to focus on the _home _part of the speech.. Peter continued. "You'll have a nine thirty curfew; meaning if you aren't in this house at nine twenty-nine I'll have a squad car out looking for you-"

"You've got to be kidding, I'm twenty-two years old. I don't need a curfew!" Neal protested angrily.

"Your a convicted criminal out on a FBI work release program! Your lucky I let you leave the house at all!" Peter barked. Neal shrank back considerably after the unsuspected outburst. Peter seemed to real in his temper at seeing Neal retreat into himself slightly. "Your record also said you had problems with your sleeping habits. If it becomes a problem then I'll-"

"You can't be serious! First a curfew, and now your threatening me with a bedtime!" Neal Had abruptly stood up during his rampage, but now that he was done yelling he shrank back at the murderess look Peter was sending his way. Before Neal even thought to apologize Peter was directly in his face peering down into his eyes.

"I think you had better tone it down!" Peter shouted.

"I don't have to listen to you!" Neal growled angrily; though to his own ears his growl was nothing compared to Peters.

"I think you had better start!" Peter growled angrily.

"Or what!" Neal challenged.

Neither Peter nor Neal noticed it happened, but a small thing changed in a fraction of a second. The hatred felt between the two for four years was replaced with a longing. A longing satisfied with one deep, passionate kiss.

And thus started the beginning of the strangest partnership the FBI would ever see.

And thus started the Relationship of FBI agent Peter Burke, and Convicted Felon Neal Caffrey.

This was definitely something new


End file.
